


My Boyfriend, the Sex Demon

by GeekMom13



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cherry Lube, Crack, Demon Crack, Demons, Did I mention crack yet?, Light BDSM, M/M, Non sexual fondling, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, body manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Yuri, demi-demon extraordinaire, feels it’s time for his boyfriend to meet his family.Day Two: Rare Pairs





	My Boyfriend, the Sex Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning note: if you missed the tag this is _crack_. This is **cracky crack** with lots of ridiculous ideas. If you came here for serious smut, I’m sorry. There really isn’t any. A Russian skate fam+SGL gangbang was narrowly avoided soooo. Just be happy. I mean, if you take it seriously… I’m sorry? But I am in no way sorry for letting myself describe a unicorn horn dildo.
> 
> Just so you know, I pictured a _very specific_ Seung-Gil while writing this. [schmesa's beautiful tattooed Seung-Gil](https://schmesa.tumblr.com/post/171925081634/schmesa-i-know-seung-gil-probably-doesnt-have-a) the artist was nice enough to let me link, so go check out this amazing SGL

“Okay, I’m going to need _fresh_ chicken blood, salt, five candles and a bottle of soju- _big_ and _strong_.”

Yuri looked over at Seung-Gil, “Um, two questions- how fresh and how does liquor fit into this?”

“You might as well bring me the chicken… and the liquor is to make me feel better about summoning a literal _demon_.”

“Seung-Gil, we’ve been over this before. And you’re _dating_ a literal demon.”

“Yeah, I know. And you’re not a demon _yet._ You’re a demi-demon.” He ran his hand over his face, thinking back over their entire relationship.

“Whatever, once I die, I’ll be a demon. That’s how my family is. You were aware of this.”

“I was.”

“We met _because_ you summoned me.”

“I know.”

Yuri wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. He had been walking the Earth as a human for almost twenty years- completing the final step before he earned his wings. At the end of the year, they’d repeat this ritual and he’d be _temporarily_ killed and then he’d become a demon.

If today went well, he could still stay with Seung-Gil after and just flit around when summoned.

If it didn’t…

Well, he didn’t want to think about that.

“You’re sure that’s all we need?”

“Shouldn’t you _know_ this all?”

“Why would I? I _answer_ summons I don’t typically perform them.”

Seung-Gil just nodded and shoved Yuri towards the door, “Live chicken, five candles, salt-”

“And really strong soju, I know. I might be blonde but I do have a memory.”

“Uh-huh,” Seung-Gil said as he started to prep the room for the ritual he needed to prepare to meet his boyfriend’s family. He was starting to wonder what had gone wrong in his life to lead him here.

He used to be an average, boring guy with a couple tattoos. He had travelled a few towns over to meet with an artist that specialized in geometric animal tattoos- he had been wanting a dragon for a while, but the fairytale style didn’t work for him.

He had been coming out of the first sitting when a charming silver-haired man stopped him.

_“Do you ever wonder what’s really in the world?”_

_Seung just looked at the stranger and walked away._

_“Oh, come on, a little socialization won’t kill you.”_

_Seung looked over his shoulder, “Do I get any benefit out of being friendly with you?”_

The stranger had given a puzzled look as Seung walked away again. But he was there the next session, and the session after, repeating the interaction.

After the final session, the stranger simply called for his attention and handed him a book with strange symbols on the front.

_“Only the worthy can know what’s really in the world.”_

The stranger’s eyes had glistened as he disappeared, face fading last like some Cheshire cat. If he didn’t still feel the weight in his hands, he’d assume he fell asleep in the chair.

The book had sat on his table for a few months, covered with sketches and notes. One day, he woke up at his computer desk, foot asleep and street lights shining through his window. In his attempts to stumble to bed, he knocked over the book and it opened on the floor.

As he bent, the strange lettering caught his attention. He brushed his fingers over it and watched as the words shifted, suddenly forming words he could read.

“For each new generation, there comes a trial.”

“FINALLY, thank _fuck_ dude.”

Seung-Gil turned around to find a thin blonde man lounging sideways on his chair, feet swinging in the air as he twirled a braid around his finger, slowly winding it then letting it go- naked.

Seung-Gil glanced back at the book, picking it up and reading the cover, mumbling aloud, “How to train your demon.”

The blonde bolted up, pulling the book from his hands and cursing someone named Nikiforov.

“Ignore the title. I’m not _here_ to be trained.”

“But you’re a demon?”

“Technically, no.”

Seung-Gil shook his head, “Then what are you?”

The other man narrowed his eyes.

“Either talk or get out.”

“Fine. I’m Yuri Plisetsky, a demi-demon. I just started the final year of my apprenticeship. You were _supposed_ to have been told that by the demon you accepted the book from.”

Seung-Gil raised an eyebrow and waved his hand towards the door.

“Ugh. _Fine_. The last step of my training is to guide my companion witch through preparations for my initiation where they will kill me and bring me back as a demon.”

Seung-Gil handed him the book and walked away.

It had taken two months of trying to get rid of this _Yuri_ for Seung-Gil to accept that opening the book and speaking the words meant he was stuck. The next nine months had been a rush of random rituals and stolen kisses.

He did try initially to ignore the demi-demon’s advances.

But he was _really_ persistent- and enjoyed interrupting any alone time he carved out. The first few times, he wrote it off as a mistake. But by the fifth time, he realized Yuri fully intended to continue to block all attempts for him to get off.

The one time he brought a hookup home, Yuri had _surprised_ them on the bed, showing some amazing acting skills as he played the jilted lover, home early from a trip and aiming to surprise his fiance.

Seung had made him sleep in the tub for that one.

Eventually, Seung-Gil gave in and allowed Yuri to _assist_ him. Which somehow turned into them dating. Which led them here- Seung-Gil laying down a tarp and setting up for the ritual to prepare him as the accepted companion to the demi-demon as he transitions.

By summoning his boyfriend’s demon family.

 _He better buy the largest soju they sell,_ Seung-Gil thought to himself.

He opened the book to the proper pages before sliding it into the clear box he got- knowing from experience that _chicken blood_ makes the text incredibly hard to read.

He didn’t fancy explaining away _another_ herd of dingos. The first had been hard enough.

Yuri returned home and wrapped his arms around Seung’s waist.

“It’s all set. We can get started now.”

Seung-Gil grabbed the chicken from the cage and sat in the center of the tarp, first wringing its neck, then holding until it was still and finally filling the bowl- all lessons from various failed rituals.

Yuri was just sitting on his chair silently watching - _another_ lesson from a failed ritual.

That time Seung-Gil had ended up with horns.

Soon, he was ready to light the candles, “okay, we’re all set. Are you ready to see your family again?”

Yuri was rubbing his arm, still.

“Hey, we’ve talked about this. I was chosen for a reason right?”

Yuri nodded.

“Okay. Is this what you’re wearing?”

Yuri looked down and blushed, “uh, no. I am supposed to… not be?”

Seung-Gil looked over at the book, cocking an eyebrow as he looked back at Yuri.

“Family tradition.”

“What does that mean?”

“You summoned a demi-demon from the Asmodeus lineage.”

Seung-Gil crossed his arms.

“Asmodeus- seven deadly sins? Prince of Hell… _The Original incarnation of Lust_.”

“I’m dating an incubus.”

Yuri made a face, “ugh, no. They’re like… our marching band.”

“Not a fan?”

“They’re… _overeager_.”

Seung Gil chuckled at the childish look on his boyfriend’s face. He stripped off his shirt and turned back to Yuri, “Well, are we going to get ready?”

“You’re… _okay_ with this?”

“Honey… we’ve been fucking for months. You think I didn’t notice how you’d perk up after? It wasn’t a huge leap to _sex demon_.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so come on… get on your” he glanced back at the book, “ _traditional lineage garments_ …”

Yuri laughed and walked closer to Seung-Gil, “How about I get you all ready and…”

“Not out here. We don’t need to find out what adding cum to a ritual will do. We already know what your stupid _boots_ did.”

Yuri blushed and backed down the hallway, pulling Seung-Gil along with him. He went to push him down onto the bed but Seung-Gil stopped him, “Oh no. Your ass is _mine_ right now… See, I’ve been doing some research. It seems you’ve been holding out on me. I assume since a _mere_ incubus can be prepped at any time you can too?”

“Mmmhmm. I can-”

“Prove. It. Little. One.” He placed a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, pushing him to kneel.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Undress me, Little One.”

Yuri had to work around Seung’s still-crossed arms and tense stance. Not that he minded- Seung-Gil tended to be a service dom. He gave orders and if Yuri behaved he was given a nice _hard_ reward.

“Now suck.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Yuri knelt at his feet, making eye contact as he let spit pool in his mouth for a few seconds before opening his mouth and taking Seung-Gil fully into his mouth, not flinching as the head hit his throat and began to slide farther until he was all the way to the base, still making eye contact.

“Little One, you have _really_ been holding back. I think tonight you’ll need to be properly punished.”

Yuri’s eyes went a little wide before he reached for Seung’s hands to thread them in his hair.

“It wouldn’t do for your ass to be a beautiful red in front of your family, now would it? If it was a _normal_ meeting in clothes, I would make sure you’d feel it every time you sat down.”

Yuri moaned and let Seung-Gil guide him back and forth, keeping his lips tight and letting his tongue wrap around his cock. Seung-Gil shuddered and gripped Yuri’s hair, pulling him back.

“Show me what you just did, Little One.”

Yuri grinned and leaned forward, sticking his tongue out, lightly rubbing along the underside.

“I _said_ show me.”

Yuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on wrapping his tongue all the way around. Seung-Gil ran his finger along it, causing Yuri to pull back, coughing.

“You can’t just _do that_.”

Seung dropped to his knees in front of Yuri and rubbed his back.

“It’s _really_ sensitive when I do that trick.”

Seung-Gil held him close, “Let’s get you undressed and I’ll make it up to you with _my_ tongue.”

Yuri smiled and started to work his pants down his legs.

“Out of curiosity, what else can you-”

“Grow or shrink at will?”

“Yeah.”

Yuri placed Seung-Gil’s hand on his cock, first letting it grow longer and then thicker. Seung-Gil squeezed a little. Yuri looked over at their bedside table, focusing on the one toy they had with a spiral texture and replicated it.

“ _Little One_. After your family leaves today…”

“I promise, I’ll show you everything, Sir.”

Seung-Gil motioned to the bed, Yuri climbing up after sliding his pants the rest of the way off. Seung-Gil positioned Yuri on his back and pressed his weight down onto him. He started with a kiss and worked his mouth down Yuri’s neck, nipping at the bruise he had left there yesterday.

Before he continued his journey down, he ground their hips together a few times, making a matching mark on the other side of his neck.

Yuri groaned and started to press his hips against his boyfriend/companion witch. Seung-Gil lifted off Yuri, sliding his legs up so he was sitting on Yuri’s thighs, “If you want me to apologize, you have to _behave_.”

Yuri whined and crossed his arms, pouting.

Seung-Gil leaned over, kissing his shoulders and chest, sliding himself down again to pay attention to Yuri’s nipples and letting Yuri suck on his fingers. (He had learned early on that his demi-demon had a _serious_ oral fixation.)

As he worked his lips farther down, he discovered _another_ secret.

“Were you expecting this?” The taste of his favourite flavoured lube was sweet on his tongue.

Yuri blushed and shook his head.

“But… you... “

“Haven’t bought a new bottle of that since the first time we ran out of it… when you thought they changed the formula.”

Seung-Gil looked back down at Yuri’s ass, pressing his thumb against the rim and tasted again. That cherry flavour- always his favourite from the line. It was like someone took cherries right on the edge of ripeness, tossed them in sugar and poured it over ice cream the next day.

“So, all the times I thought you prepared yourself ahead of time, just in case?” Seung-Gil asked before

“Natural.”

Seung-Gil hummed, making Yuri moan.

“I could probably fuck you right now, couldn’t I?”

Yuri blushed and looked off to the side.

“Oh, would my Little One like that?”

Yuri nodded, letting out a quiet _yes, please_.

Seung-Gil leaned over Yuri, whispering into his ear, “You want me to press right in, no prep, no warning, just let your body take it?”

Yuri shuddered below him, reaching down he pulled up Yuri’s legs onto his hip- letting the head of his cock press against Yuri.

“And you could take it without getting hurt?” He was looking at Yuri’s face, judging his reaction.

“No.”

Seung-Gil jumped back, angry. Yuri looked at him confused.

“So what, you want me to hurt you, you were going to trick me into it right before meeting your family??”

Yuri looked even more confused, “You wouldn’t.”

“You _just_ said I would.”

The two of them stared at each other, Yuri still holding his legs open and staring between them at his boyfriend, pacing the end of the bed without breaking eye contact.

“I didn’t mean to. We’re able to adjust to anything. It only hurts when I want it to.”

Seung-Gil nodded, climbing back on the bed. Yuri pulled his legs up and apart, reaching between them to pull his boyfriend close. Seung-Gil rutted against him, working himself back to full hardness.

“Please, Sir.”

Seung-Gil pulled back and positioned himself, leaning up to look directly at Yuri before thrusting in. Yuri moaned and wrapped his legs around Seung-Gil, lifting himself to meet the initial thrust. Seung-Gil paused to look down but Yuri whined.

“Seung! Pleeease!”

Seung-Gil looked down, holding still and raising his eyebrow.

“Sir, please, ha-”

His words were cut off as Seung-Gil slid out and slammed back in. Sure, he could have kept going, but he got what he wanted.

Seung-Gil may not have been the sex-demi-demon in the relationship, but he had a fair bit of stamina. Yuri was throwing a few tricks in that had Seung-Gil swearing under his breath.

“Little One, what other tricks have you been hiding?”

“ _So_ many, Sir.”

He narrowed his eyes and pulled Yuri’s leg up to his shoulder, offering a swat to the thigh after realizing just how _easily_ Yuri had bent. He pulled him into a split, thrusting harder as Yuri groaned.

He had dug his fingers into Yuri’s thigh as he pushed the demi-demon further into the mattress with each thrust.

“Seung, Sir… please, may I cum?”

He smiled and reached between them, stroking Yuri’s cock with every thrust. Yuri painted his stomach with his cum, squeezing Seung-Gil’s cock harder with each thrust. Soon Seung-Gil was filling Yuri with his own cum.

Yuri was running his finger over the mess on his stomach then smirked, spreading it like a lotion and pulling Seung-Gil close to him. When Seung pulled out, he discovered another of Yuri’s handy little tricks, leaving him clean and ready to summon his family.

Seung-Gil had to quickly wash himself off and then started the ritual, Yuri still banned to his chair, away from the action.

Soon, he had a living room full of naked men and women, they all seemed to be tattooed. They were gathered around Yuri who was loudly protesting the hugs. He had been expecting just Yuri’s parents, Lilia and Yakov.

They were easy to spot, older than the rest but just as intimidating. She had beautiful markings crossing up her legs, tied off just under her knees. The markings across her back were pale, barely noticeable against her skin, but he could see the wings in the pattern- almost made of mesh and ribbon.

Yakov had rougher markings, icicles dashing across his back, wings intricate patterns of snowflakes.

The taller son had stark black wing markings, tipped in silver and red. His side had a mesh pattern with bold lines cutting into the fine mesh. He sparked a note of interest somewhere in Seung-Gil’s memory, but he couldn’t place it.

The shorter brother had more hectic markings in a pale teal. His wings geometric and angled.

Then there was the redhead- she was wrapped in braids, crisscrossed all over her body. Her wing markings were almost like some had tried to describe a Celtic knot tattoo to an artist and this was the result.

Soon, Yuri had broken free of his family and made his way over to Seung-Gil’s side.

If someone had walked in knowing this was a demon family with one human- they would think Yuri with his bare skin was the lone mortal of the group.

The family turned to face him and it hit Seung-Gil, the taller son was the weird man who had given him the book. Before he could confront the man, Lilia spoke up.

“At least you picked a viril one.”

Seung-Gil quickly checked to ensure he wasn’t hard.

“Darling, no. I can _smell_ it in the air. Your little friend doesn’t have to say hello to me.”

Seung almost moved to cover up but remembered it would be _rude_. And he might be a demonic-companion-witch currently in the room with five demons and one demi-demon (who he regularly fucked), but his mother taught him better than to ever be rude to a guest.

He offered a small bow, ensuring his head dipped below the shortest guest’s shoulder.

“Oh, and he has _manners_. Yura, you didn’t tell us he was so **cute** **_!_ ** ”

Seung-Gil looked at the excited younger woman and she hurried over, looking him up and down. She poked him a few times and he tried not to flinch.

“Stop it, hag!” his boyfriend yelled as he swatted her hands away from trying to pinch his butt, _again._

The silver-haired taller son was smiling and walked forward to gather Seung-Gil into his arms.

“I just _knew_ you’d be perfect for our little kitten. Especially when you told me off the first time. I’m Victor, Victor Nikiforov. I specialize in bondage. So if your little kitten gets out of hand one day…”

Seung-Gil turned to Yuri, “I thought you were Plisetsky.”

“Uh, yeah. We’re not _that_ kind of family Seung-Gil.”

Seung-Gil pinched the bridge of his nose.

Then Victor grabbed his cock.

“Hmmm, seems there’s _another_ good thing I picked for my kitten.”

Seung-Gil had _no_ basis for the proper way to ask a person to unhand his cock without offending them.

Yuri didn’t seem to care about that as he raised his hand to swat away Victor’s hand.

“Yuri, please do _not_ hit him while he’s holding me?” Seung-Gil bit out.

Yuri blushed and opted to pinch Victor instead.

Yakov had yet to do anything but glare at Seung-Gil.

Yuri finally pushed everyone back into place, one standing behind each candle- and _oh, that should have made this all obvious, of course five demons showed up. He lit five candles and called forth the family of Yuri._

“I, Yuri Plisetsky, seek counsel today to present my companion witch for approval.”

The flames grew.

“I also wish to present my future anchor.”

The flames grew hotter, especially the one in front of Yakov.

“Seung-Gil Lee, I present you with my family.” He led them first to the redhead woman. He was speaking with forced formality and a tight look on his face- like he was barely preventing a scowl. He had clasped Seung-Gil’s hand in his, holding it up in front of the candle, but not so close as to burn.

“First, Mila Babicheva, my sister and _current_ specialist in the Kama Sutra.”

“Hello, companion and future anchor. I offer my approval.”

She bent and picked up the candle in front of her, whispering something in a language Seung-Gil couldn’t understand before pouring wax over their hands.

He carefully moved them in front of the younger brother, “I present Georgi Popovich, my brother and specialist in therapeutic sex.”

“Hello, companion and future anchor. I offer my approval.”

He bent and repeated the process from before- a muttering he couldn’t understand then pouring wax over their hands.

“I present Victor Nikiforov, my brother and specialist in bondage.”

“Hello, companion and future anchor. I offer my approval.”

He picked up the candle, whispered, kissed the side and slowly poured the wax over the other wax. And Yuri pulled them to the next point.

“I present Lilia Baranovskaya, my mother and expert in Kama Sutra.”

“Hello, companion and future anchor. I offer my approval.”

She cradled their hands in hers and coated the existing wax and then dripped more up their wrists- clearly speaking in the same language the other three had.

“I present Yakov Feltsman, my father and expert in edgeplay.”

“Hello, companion and future anchor. I offer my approval.”

Yakov repeated the gentle addition Lilia had- offering a blank look after his murmur.

Yuri returned them to the center.

“I present myself, Yuri Plisetsky, demi-demon awaiting his assignation. I have enjoyed my time with you as companion-witch, and I wish to ask you to be my anchor to reality as I transition and after. I ask that you be the one to draw my final breath from my body in this life and offer the first breath of my next.”

Seung-Gil closed his eyes, trying to recall the wording, “I accept, I will usher you and assist your marking ceremony.”

Yuri slowly peeled the wax off of them as the family blew out the candles.

Yakov glanced around once they were all seated, “It looks like you’re also set for the marking ceremony. There’s no reason to delay considering you two have already fucked today.”

“What?” Seung-Gil asked.

Victor cheerfully responded, “Oh, our Yura didn’t tell you? Usually, the final month is a time for the companion and the demon to bond- that is, fuck, a _lot._ As much as possible in fact. I had to beg my companion- he was so shy.”

“Ugh! Old man, we do _not_ want to hear about your stupid katsudon.” Yuri interrupted.

Georgi tapped his shoulder, moving closer, “Usually a demi-demon will wait until his anchor has been approved to sleep with them and uses the last month to form a bond strong enough to call them back from death. You see, if they are intimate before the ceremony and the family doesn’t approve, the rejected anchor would be _sacrificed_.”

“Funny how your book left that out.”

Yuri offered a sheepish smile.

“I’m sure _Little One_ here didn’t mean anything by it.”

Mila snorted as Yuri blushed.

Seung-Gil lifted Yuri off his lap, heading to set up the other ceremony.

“Yuri! You will not sit there as your companion prepares-”

“Yes,” Seung-Gil interrupted, “He will. He is not allowed _near_ my preparations. The last time he did I gained horns and we owed an angel a favour. It was _unpleasant_ to repay.”

Yakov looked over, “An angel, Yura? What did they require?”

“He had to touch my soul. Do you understand how _painful_ that is?”

Yuri was looking at his crossed legs. Seung-Gil went back to setting things up as the family exchanged various stories from the past century. They took guesses at what Yuri would specialize in and what his markings would look like.

He found their marking reflected their anchors, their specialities were their own, and their wings were always a mix. He was in and out of listening to them, catching only bits of what an anchor could choose in the future.

“It’s ready.”

They gathered, observing as Seung-Gil sat with Yuri on the floor, whispering to each other.

“Are you ready?”

Yuri nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

Seung-Gil kissed his forehead, acknowledging the request for what it was, whispering into Yuri’s ear, “Little One, you will lay still in the middle of the circle.”

Yuri smiled and took his position- Head to Yakov, a place of respect. Seung-Gil settled himself over Yuri’s lap, chanting the words the book told him to, leaning to kiss Yuri- stealing his final breath as a demi-demon. He watched and waited for Yuri to still completely, heart rate gone. Victor offered the bowl of blood and herbs, Mila a rag.

Seung quickly wiped the mixture all over Yuri’s front, gently coating him in the thick liquid. He passed the bowl and rag off, perching once again on his lap. He completed the spell and offered one final kiss, Yuri breathing in deeply and blinking his eyes open.

“Welcome, Demon Plisetsky. Tell me who you are.”

“I am Yuri, Lust.”

Yakov grunted, “Do not disrespect, youngling. Name yourself now or-”

“Asmodeus.”

Victor laughed, Mila looked shocked. Georgi had a look of wonder on his face and Lilia pursed her lips.

Yuri tilted his head and looked around the circle before focusing on Seung-Gil once more, drawing him into a kiss.

“My companion, my anchor…”

“My demon.”

The family broke the circle at that point, washing the mixture from him and revealing his markings, flames licking up his arms and across his chest up to his collar.

Seung-Gil used to be an average, boring guy with a couple tattoos. Now, he was the chosen companion to lust incarnate. He couldn’t exactly complain about how his life had turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
